D10 and lady series of sex scenes
by ttania9631
Summary: all humanized except one the engine versions
1. Chapter 1

**Sex scenes of D10 and lady**

Within moments they had shed each other's shirts and D10 was working on lady's bra. Lady then decided it might be a good idea to get on the bed so she pushed D10 onto the bed. She then straddled D10's hips and began to kiss his chest and neck. She played with her nipples before sitting up and removing her bra. Though she was somewhat young, puberty had done its job and given Lady C cup breasts. D10 ran his hands over them and massaged them. Lady moaned softly, she bent over so that D10 could take one of her breasts into his mouth. The moment his tongue made contact with her breast D10 understood what heaven was.D10 flipped the two if them over so Lady was on her back. She wrapped her arms around D10's head forcing it further into her chest. As she was doing this she felt one of D10's hands move down past her stomach and into her jeans. She tensed as D10 began to massage her clit. Lady's moans got louder and more frantic, finally she shuddered and she relaxed from her first orgasm.D10 continued to massage lady's breasts and clit until she reached down to grab D10's cock through his jeans. He looked into her eyes and with a small nod he waved his wand and the rest of their clothing disappeared.

Lady moved down and took D10's cock into her mouth. D10 was endowed. As she continued to work on his cock D10 laid his head back and moaned softly. she started to hum and play with his balls

Moments later D10 felt his balls tighten, "LADY! I'M GOING TO CUM" and he did, right into her eager mouth. She swallowed every last drop. When she finished, she licked him clean then crawled up next to him"You know D10 you gave me an orgasm with your hand, I gave you one with my mouth, I think its time we returned the favor to each other." She then proceeded to get into a '69' position with D10 where he tasted her sweet womanhood while her hands did things to D10 that he thought should be illegal. They both had rather strong orgasms moments later. After they recovered enough to move, D10 pulled Lady into a loving embrace where they fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

He lifted her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom where he laid her down on the bed kissing her lips as he removed her clothes as he kissed his way down her throat to her nipples which became erect under his tongue. Diesel 10 was also rushing to remove his clothes. He gently nibbled on her breasts.

Lady loved the attention he gave her nice sized breasts. "Oh Diesel 10, that feels so good," Lady cried out.

Diesel 10 continued before he started to drift down her belly kissing his way to her red mound of public hair. He stared at the red mound before he proceeded to probe the slit with his tongue. He gently spread her legs far enough where he could probe even further with his hand.

"Oh Diesel 10!" Lady cried out as she felt his tongue caress her clit. She bucked against his probing.

Diesel 10 knew she was about to demand him to enter when he found air instead of her clit in front of him. He looked up to see Ginny push him down flat on his back as she kissed his lips tasting herself on his lips and his tongue. "Lady?"

"Hush. It's my turn." whispered Lady. She straddled him over his chest as she proceeded to kiss her way down his chin to his neck to his chest where she used the tip of her tongue to tease his nipples.

"Oh Lady." moaned Diesel 10.

Lady just grinned as she proceeded down his chest, scooting backwards as she went. She felt Diesel 10's erect penis between her thighs and made itself known to her warmth. She caught her breath when she realized that his rod was right in the area of her warmth. All he had to do was thrust his hips up and he would penetrate her warmth with his shaft.

Diesel 10 felt his shaft caress Lady's vagina and then he noticed that he felt wetness on his rod and then Ginny's stillness of her movement. "Lady?"

"Don't move, Diesel 10. Just don't move," Lady whispered, as she reached between her legs, took hold of his erection with her hand and moved away from his rod. "Oh don't pout, Diesel 10."

Diesel 10 pouted as she removed his rod from her warmth. "I'm not pouting."

"Oh yes, you are," whispered Lady, as she started to stroke his rod even more erect. She then, slowly started to lick his shaft from the base to the tip. She could taste her juice on the tip of his rod.

"Oh god. Keep that up and I'll really be hungry to plunge my rod into you, Lady." Diesel 10 whispered, as he gasped in shock as Lady proceeded to keep licking his erect rod.

Lady just grinned and kept licking his shaft till she decided to make him shudder some. She gently blew air over his shaft and watched as his member shuddered with the wind before she proceeded to hand massage his shaft with a nice even stroke.

Diesel 10 was now squirming under Lady's hand massage. "Oh god, Lady. Oh please stop. I'm getting close." he cried.

Lady looked at him and purred, "Can't let that happen. Get the condom on and come here, lover."

Diesel 10 sat up and grabbed his wallet from the nightstand as he pulled out his condom and opened it up. He placed it on his erect shaft as Lady lying on his bed watched with hungry eyes. She stood up and pulled the covers down from his bed and laid down. Diesel 10 climbed next to Lady.

"Lady..." Diesel 10 spoke, voice wavering.

"Diesel 10, you and I both want this." Lady whispered, as she kissed his lips.

"I know but I need to ask you this. If I...by chance that it's too painful or you feel like we need to stop; just say so and I'll pull out." said Diesel 10, looking at her gently.

"I know, Diesel 10." replied Lady. "I want you, Diesel 10."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," whispered Lady, as she pulled him against her body and started to kiss his lips. He couldn't resist Lady's warmth no more; he covered her body with his own and gently pushed her thighs apart. He slid into her warmth with a low moan.

Lady felt Diesel 10's member at her entrance, and then he thrust in an inch before removing himself and then thrust in an inch deeper. He did this maybe ten times before he pushed his rod deep within her. She felt the pain of her virgin seal breaking as his erection went deeper within her. Then, all she could think of was making out with Diesel 10 and the pain was gone from her memory as she started to thrust her hips hungrily against Diesel 10's thrusts.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Diesel 10 and lady sex scenes**_

 **Diesel 10 began to kiss lady , with great care and sensitivity. lady blushed as**

 **she moved closer to Diesel 10, reveling in his soft touch upon her. He wasso kind and caring, never being too rough or too gentle** _ **– he was exactly perfect for her. She loved how he kissed her, and held her close to her – he truly loved her, never wanting to let her go – and she never Soon, Diesel 10 began to kiss her more**_

 _ **passionately. Flushing, lady kissed him even harder – she was feeling**_

 _ **herself needing to kiss Diesel 10 to hold him even closer and to kiss him**_

 _ **with such forceful passion. Very carefully, lady ran her tongue across**_

 _ **Diesel 10 lips; Diesel 10 opened his mouth and let lady's tongue dart**_

 _ **inside. She was blushing profusely, but completely lost in her love for**_

 _ **him.**_

 _ **For a while, the two were simply kissing each other with deep**_

 _ **passion. Rosie emitted a faint moan of longing when Diesel 10 broke off;**_

 _ **this was amplified when Diesel 10 kissed her cheeks and brow very sweetly**_

 _ **and delicately. He was making her feel nothing but pure love and**_

 _ **adoration of him – which was exactly how he felt about her. Diesel 10 was**_

 _ **only interested in making sure his love was content and enjoying the**_

 _ **evening.**_

 _ **Lady's eyes fluttered open. Dimly, she noticed that**_

 _ **Diesel 10 was moving her backwards towards the lift. She knew what Diesel 10**_

 _ **was about to do… and she decided she wanted something else from him**_

 _ **instead. "… Diesel 10 … stop… please…"**_

 _ **Diesel 10 stopped, looking at lady(his wife) with love and concern in his eyes. "What's wrong, lady? Don't you want me to do this?"**_

" _ **More than anything, my beautiful golden warship… it's just… I want you. I want to taste you first, Diesel 10– let me please you first."**_

 _ **Diesel 10 was as red as James, realizing what his love meant to do. "Oh, Lady my love… I really… I wanted to do this… for… you…"**_

 _ **lady**_

 _ **was now inches from him, her eyes hungry and her face full of intent.**_

 _ **Diesel 10 licked his lips nervously; Lady his love was driving him wild inside. All**_

 _ **his arguments against this had melted away as he gazed at his love.**_

" _ **Do you want to help me, Diesel 10?" Lady breathed; Diesel 10 now trembled as his love looked him directly in his golden eyes.**_

"… _**y-yes…"**_

" _ **Do you want me to be distracted, Diesel 10?"**_

" _ **Yes," Diesel 10 whispered.**_

" _ **Then move backwards to the lifts, Diesel 10 shut off your engine Let me love you."**_

 _ **lady**_

 _ **pushed Diesel 10 backwards towards the lifts; clearly she was intent upon**_

 _ **her goals. Diesel 10 blushed as his love kissed him with passion, holding**_

 _ **him close and slipping her tongue past his lips again, intertwining them**_

 _ **in a passionate dance of love.**_

" _**shut off your engine Diesel 10 I want you to enjoy this…"**_

 _ **Diesel 10**_

 _ **obeyed, captured spellbound by Lady's marooned eyes. He was slightly shaking as**_

 _ **the lift began to raise him skyward. As he went up, he could feel**_

 _ **himself becoming exposed to Rosie – his internal workings were revealed**_

 _ **to her as he sat upon the lift, perpendicular to the ground. He couldn't**_

 _ **help but blush, feeling his face burn – though it was nothing like the**_

 _ **inner fire that had been developing within, and was now burning bright…**_  
 _ **Lady**_

 _ **simply stared at Diesel 10 revealed to her in all his glory. Diesel 10 was**_

 _ **familiar, yet strange; there were many places on him that she knew she**_

 _ **would spend time upon. The most important of these was his oil port(penis) a**_

 _ **nozzle-type device pointing down to where the ground would normally be.**_

 _ **This, she knew, was the place where excess oil would be drained to**_

 _ **help relieve tank pressure – every diesel engine had such a place; hers is different than diesels she's a steam engine she has a steam port(pussy)with nozzle type device pointing down to where the ground would normally be its where excess steam would drained to and she has was an open hole on her own underside to help relive boiler pressure.**_

 _ **In that instant, lady**_

 _ **knew what she was to do. Delicately, she touched Diesel 10's port(penis) with her**_

 _ **tongue, flicking it once. Diesel 10 groaned, trembling – though he had been**_

 _ **trembling from the beginning. Lady couldn't help but smirk at this.**_

" _ **Diesel 10… you're so beautiful and Handsome…" Lady whispered to him. "Are you scared, my beautiful golden warship? You're shaking."**_

" _ **I can't help it," Diesel 10 shuddered, "you're just so amazing, Lady. Have you ever done this before?"**_

" _ **Never,**_

 _ **but I think I know exactly what you need… do you want me to do this?"**_

 _ **Lady gently stroked Diesel 10' port(penis) with her tongue, making him moan and**_

 _ **shake harder.**_

" _ **L-Lady… mmm… d-don't stop…"**_

 _ **Lady gently**_

 _ **licked Diesel 10'port(penis)as if it were an ice-cream, making Diesel 10 quake;**_

 _ **Lady was very good despite her inexperience. Her tongue swirled around**_

 _ **him, surrounding him and making him moan with pleasure. It was clear**_

 _ **that Lady was giving Diesel 10 immense satisfaction and pleasure as she**_

 _ **continued to work upon him.**_

 _ **Then, Lady stopped for a moment.**_

 _ **Diesel 10 was about to ask her why she had stopped, when suddenly he felt**_

 _ **something cool and wet drizzling onto his port. He shuddered violently**_

 _ **as he realized Lady was gently drooling onto him, soaking him before**_

 _ **she proceeded to lick it all away. Moaning louder than ever, Diesel 10**_

 _ **could not believe how sensitive and powerful Lady was upon him.**_

… _**oh, Diesel 10 my love…" Lady murmured, "… how turned on are you? How do you feel… because… I'm so wet right now…"**_

" _ **Oh, Lady my angel … don't stop, please… you're just too good…"**_

" _ **What**_

 _ **do you think of, D, when you're turned on? Do you think of me,**_

 _ **sucking you off? Do you imagine me tasting you? Do you think of me,**_

 _ **covered in you?" Lady's voice was thick with seductive tones; she knew**_

 _ **what this would do to Diesel 10 and what this was doing for herself as**_

 _ **well.**_

 _ **Diesel 10' mind was flooded with impossible images of Lady**_

 _ **underneath him, her lips sealed around his port and sucking deeply, her**_

 _ **eyes big and sparkling with love and lust; suddenly, Diesel 10 moaned in**_

 _ **absolute pleasure. Lady was making his dream come true.**_  
 _ **Lady had**_

 _ **gently wrapped her lips around Diesel 10 'port(penis), delicately applying**_

 _ **pressure to him as she caressed him with her tongue. She could taste**_

 _ **Diesel 10 on her tongue, absolutely loving the way he tasted to her. As**_

 _ **Diesel 10 shook and writhed, she kept licking him inside of her mouth –**_

 _ **soon, she began to taste something different… something very different…**_

 _ **Diesel 10**_

 _ **was seeing stars from the pure pleasure Lady his sexy wife was giving him. "Ah…**_

 _ **Lady… you… I'm going to… mmm…" Suddenly, Diesel 10 felt something rising**_

 _ **through him, too fast for him to control. "LADY!"**_

 _ **Lady stopped,**_

 _ **surprised by Diesel 10' cry – then she felt Diesel 10 begin to spray his**_

 _ **fluids(semen) into her mouth. At once, Lady backed up, caught off guard –**_

 _ **Diesel 10 cried out as he released himself all over Lady. She was**_

 _ **absolutely covered in his juices(semen), with some still in her mouth. Diesel 10**_

 _ **was helpless to do anything more than shake feverishly, wailing as he**_

 _ **released himself.**_

 _ **Dripping with Diesel 10' juices(semen), Lady felt very**_

 _ **different. This was a completely new feeling – it made Lady feel a**_

 _ **burning desire deep within her. Never would she have imagined that she**_

 _ **would be here, covered in her love's fluids, and wanting more – she**_

 _ **loved this feeling, in a deep way. She loved Diesel 10 more deeply than she**_

 _ **could possibly describe, and she was sure he loved her just as much –**_

 _ **he could never love her more than she loved him.**_

 _ **At that point,**_

 _ **Lady knew she had to deal with the fluids(semen) in her mouth; tentatively,**_

 _ **she swallowed them down. At once, a very strange feeling came over her;**_

 _ **she began to feel weak-wheeled as she realized she had swallowed Diesel 10'**_

 _ **juices(semen). Even more intense was the feeling that she liked it; she liked**_

 _ **having him in her mouth and wanted to have him again.**_

"… _**Diesel 10…" Lady said tentatively, "… I want more, Diesel 10… I want to taste you again… I need more…"**_

 _ **Diesel 10 trembled as he felt Lady's warm breath upon his port. "… Lady… y-you're… oh, Lady– OH! AH!"**_

 _ **Lady**_

 _ **had applied her lips to Diesel 10 once again, this time beginning to suck**_

 _ **harder and deeper than she had before. She caressed him with her tongue**_

 _ **again, trying to coax him into giving her more of his juices. She needed**_

 _ **to feel them slide down her throat, needed to taste them and savour**_

 _ **them again. As Lady raked Diesel 10' port(penis) with her teeth, she felt him**_

 _ **writhing from her touch.**_

" _ **AHH… LADY! You – OH! MORE! PLEASE! You're so, SO GOOD! OH!"**_

 _ **Lady**_

 _ **hummed softly as she continued to suck upon Diesel 10; Diesel 10 wailed as he**_

 _ **shook. His modesty was the least of his concerns – Lady was making him**_

 _ **feel so incredible. The image of Lady in his mind, coupled with the**_

 _ **intense sensations she was making him feel, was threatening to overpower**_

 _ **him. "… L Lady… I'm going to… you…"**_

" _ **I know," Lady murmured to**_

 _ **him as she licked him. "I want to taste you, Diesel 10– I want you. Give**_

 _ **me everything you have, my love…" Then, Lady moved as close to him as**_

 _ **she could, taking as much of him as she could. Nearly gagging, Lady**_

 _ **swirled her tongue all around his port, tasting him and sucking deeply.**_

 _ **With**_

 _ **one cry of pleasure, Diesel 10 released himself into Lady's mouth. Lady**_

 _ **began to swallow as much of Diesel 10' fluids(semen) as she could, swallowing in**_

 _ **perfect rhythm to his release. The taste was unlike anything Lady had**_

 _ **ever experienced before – it was unique and special, just like her**_

 _ **Diesel 10 her lover. She loved it.**_

 _ **Determinedly, Lady kept swallowing,**_

 _ **ignoring the dizziness that came with the knowledge that Diesel 10' fluids(semen)**_

 _ **were pouring down her throat, moving through her. Lady gulped down**_

 _ **every drop that Diesel 10 gave her, and then proceeded to use her tongue to**_

 _ **clean up any remaining traces left over. Had she been aware of her**_

 _ **love's reactions, Lady would have noticed Diesel 10 bucking and writhing**_

 _ **upon the lift as Lady cleaned him with her very sensitive tongue.**_

 _ **Finally,**_

 _ **Lady backed away, letting Diesel 10 come down off of his high. Diesel 10 was**_

 _ **still trembling even after he hit the ground, breathing heavily and**_

 _ **moaning softly. He looked so cute in Lady's mind… then she remembered**_

 _ **how she had swallowed every drop of his juices(semen), and reconsidered; Diesel 10**_

 _ **was more than cute. He was her love, and he had turned her on.**_

 _ **Diesel 10,**_

 _ **on the other hand, simply thought Lady was hot and sexy. There was nothing else**_

 _ **for it: she was absolutely incredible, and their love for each other**_

 _ **was absolute. Lady was perfect.**_

 _ **She was also gazing at him with such burning lust and longing in her eyes that it made Diesel 10 weak-wheeled.**_

 _ **If I could punch a sentence in the dick it would be "it made Thomas weak-wheeled."**_

" _ **Diesel 10," Lady breathed, moving ever closer to him as she spoke, "do you know how you tasted?"**_

"… _**no…"**_

"… _**would you like to?"**_

 _ **Diesel 10**_

 _ **kissed Lady deeply and passionately, his tongue moving inside her**_

 _ **mouth to meet hers. Diesel 10 caught the taste of… he recognized his own**_

 _ **fluids(semen) upon Lady's mouth as he kissed her, tasted himself inside of**_

 _ **her, and knew that Lady had truly swallowed every drop he had given her**_

– _**and she had loved it. The thought nearly made Diesel 10 wish he were**_

 _ **back on the lift, letting Lady have even more of the juices(semen) he knew**_

 _ **would release upon her slightest touch, so turned on was he.**_

 _ **Lady**_

 _ **was past pink, having turned a dark shade of crimson. She was terribly**_

 _ **aroused, and now in need of release – she needed Diesel 10' touch upon her**_

 _ **to truly make her evening complete. She wanted Diesel 10 to make her come**_

 _ **to him, to release everything else from her life except that one**_

 _ **powerful moment.**_

 _ **As Diesel 10 carefully moved them backwards, never breaking their kiss, Lady knew she would get her wish.**_

"… _**drop your fire… hold on tight…"**_

… _**not yet, Diesel 10… kiss me…"**_

 _ **Diesel 10**_

 _ **and Lady simply kissed each other deeply, intense in their passions**_

 _ **for one another and not willing to let the other go. Their tongues**_

 _ **swirled inside each other's mouths as they kissed each other,**_

 _ **passionately giving themselves to each other. Diesel 10 kept kissing Lady**_

 _ **until he was sure she was ready to stop.**_

 _ **The two broke away, and**_

 _ **gazed into each other's eyes with pure love and trust. Lady was**_

 _ **blushing deeply, looking at Diesel 10 with a burning desire – she needed**_

 _ **him now. "… Diesel 10…"**_

" _ **I know, my love. Just hold tight…"**_

 _ **Lady**_

 _ **felt herself rising up on the lift, felt herself becoming more exposed**_

 _ **to Diesel 10 and somehow felt his eyes looking her all over. Lady blushed**_

 _ **deeper, if it were even possible; she somehow liked the fact that Diesel 10**_

 _ **was seeing her revealed to him like this. Trembling from anticipation,**_

 _ **Lady felt herself growing wetter and wetter – she knew what Diesel 10 was**_

 _ **to do with her and she wanted nothing more than for him to do it.**_

 _ **Diesel 10**_

 _ **gently licked Lady's underside, moving slowly down and kissing her as**_

 _ **he went. Lady moaned, trembling as Diesel 10 moved carefully along her**_

 _ **underside, giving special care and attention to her in as many places as**_

 _ **he could. There was no doubt that Diesel 10 was making Lady feel so very**_

 _ **good inside.**_

" _ **That's it, my love… just relax… let yourself go… moan for me, Lady… come to me…"**_

"…

 _ **D-Diesel 10… you're… so, SO good…" lady whimpered as Diesel 10 missed her**_

 _ **port(pussy), moving near it but never touching it directly. "Eat me, Diesel 10,**_

 _ **please… I'm so wet, Diesel 10…"**_

" _ **Trust me, Lady… I know what I'm**_

 _ **doing…" Diesel 10 murmured; then, without warning, he nipped at a certain**_

 _ **place on Lady that he knew would make her even more aroused. Lady**_

 _ **yelped, but began to moan as Diesel 10 licked and kissed it feverishly; he**_

 _ **was taking great care to make sure Lady was not hurt, only wanting her**_

 _ **to feel pleasure before satisfaction.**_

 _ **Diesel 10 drifted his tongue**_

 _ **across Lady's underside, kissing her and making her shake. Lady**_

 _ **whimpered as Diesel 10 deliberately circled around her port, but did not**_

 _ **reach it – he was not ready for Lady to release herself yet. He wanted**_

 _ **her to enjoy this, wanted her to thoroughly enjoy her release when it**_

 _ **came. In the meantime, he continued to kiss Lady's underside, making**_

 _ **her wail as he came upon certain spots underneath her.**_

 _ **Lady was**_

 _ **moaning with pure pleasure, and a firm desire for release. Diesel 10 was**_

 _ **being so thorough, so detailed in his ministrations upon her – she was**_

 _ **trembling as she tried to keep herself controlled. Whimpering, she shook**_

 _ **as Diesel 10' tongue began to move ever closer to that sweetest of spots**_

 _ **within her. "… D-Diesel 10… mmm… y-you're going to… make me… m-make me…"**_

"…

 _ **oh, Lady… are you going to orgasm already? It's okay, Lady… you can**_

 _ **do it if you want to…" Diesel 10 murmured to her; Lady whimpered as she**_

 _ **struggled to maintain control of herself – Diesel 10' voice was low and**_

 _ **seductive, driving her wild. "… you can come to me, Lady… should I turn**_

 _ **you on even more?"**_

" _ **Diesel 10," Lady gasped, trembling, "p-please… I really need to… oh…"**_

" _ **Do**_

 _ **it, Lady. Let yourself go. Let me get covered in you… let me taste**_

 _ **you… soak me with your juices, Lady… I want to make you orgasm so hard**_

 _ **you'll scream…"**_

" _ **Diesel 10, please! Eat me! I – it's too much, Diesel 10! Please – AAH!"**_

 _ **Diesel 10**_

 _ **had gently begun to lick Lady's opening, tasting the liquids leaking**_

 _ **from her port(pussy). Lady wailed as Diesel 10 carefully moved his tongue inside**_

 _ **of her, savouring her. He dipped his tongue inside her again and again,**_

 _ **lapping up her fluids with great care and sensitivity.**_

" _ **Mmm…**_

 _ **Lady… you taste so, SO good… won't you come to me, Lady? Let me taste**_

 _ **you some more," Diesel 10 murmured, licking her port(pussy) and beginning to eat**_

 _ **her out. "I want you to… cover me… soak me, my love… I want you dripping**_

 _ **off of me…"**_

 _ **Suddenly, Lady began to lose control. The images of**_

 _ **Diesel 10, thoroughly covered in her, combined with her intense feelings of**_

 _ **inner heat and passion, overpowered her at last.**_

" _ **D-DiIESEL 10! I'M – AAH!"**_

 _ **As**_

 _ **Diesel 10 had promised, Lady screamed as she released herself. Diesel 10**_

 _ **began to suck directly upon her opening, drinking her fluids(vagina) deeply and**_

 _ **reaching deep into her core to lap up her juices(vagina). He could taste her**_

 _ **upon his tongue as he lapped up all of her fluids, reveling in the way**_

 _ **Lady was bucking and writhing, struggling to release more of the**_

 _ **tension that he had built up inside of her.**_

 _ **Lady was in a state**_

 _ **of ecstatic pleasure – she felt herself releasing her orgasm, felt**_

 _ **Diesel 10 drinking it up, and screamed as she came even harder. Diesel 10 was**_

 _ **just too much; he had built Lady up with his teasing on purpose, purely**_

 _ **so that her climax would be big and powerful. At that moment, though,**_

 _ **Lady could not care – all she knew was that her orgasm was tearing**_

 _ **through her with extreme force and making her oblivious to all else.**_

 _ **However,**_

 _ **Diesel 10 was not finished yet – he groaned into Lady as he continued to**_

 _ **lick her port(pussy), making Lady scream as she came again. lady bucked and**_

 _ **shook, trying desperately to let herself go completely – she just felt**_

 _ **too good inside. Diesel 10 kept eating Lady out, smirking as he felt Lady**_

 _ **orgasm again and again.**_

" _ **Come on, Lady… you can come to me… let it out… soak me…"**_

" _ **AAH! DIESEL 10! AAH! I'M – I'M GOING TO – OH! AAH!"**_

 _ **Lady**_

 _ **began to tear up, to Diesel 10' surprise. "Diesel 10… thank you," she**_

 _ **whispered softly, kissing him sweetly. "Thank you for doing this for me.**_

 _ **I needed this. I needed you."**_

" _ **I love you, Lady. I'll always be here for you – you know that."**_

 _ **Diesel 10 put his wife down with the help of his claw and began kissing her passionally then began kissing all over her and uses his tongue to traced her name making his luv shuddering, he bit her front buffers(breasts) making her moan, then he put his hose into her open hole then repeatedly going back and forth making her moan and groan with pleasure and said: lady I'm going to make you mine for enternally you are love of my life my angel my soul mate he murmured in her side face(ear) lady lit up at that: Diesel 10 i want to have your child your desire to make me yours yes I'm your soul mate, you are my hubby my handsome warship, let me lick your pinchy clean babe..., Diesel 10 lit up like chritmas tree lady's love for him makes him want to release his orgasm even more Diesel 10 stares into lady's marooned eyes sees nothing but love and passion for him, Lady grabbed his claw and starts to licking it clean since its full of his fluids after he clean his hose. Diesel 10 let his wife do that, then she began kissing it and sucking on it then she kisses him passionally then do the same thing as her husband done to her, Diesel 10 blushing furiously as she done that, after a long love making both of em went to their shared shed and fell asleep in each other's loving embrace.**_


	4. Chapter 4

D10 and lady daytime sex part one

Lady pulled the t-shirt all the way over her head. Diesel 10 growled, his crotch tightening. He grabbed her waist, hoisting her up long enough to remove her knickers. Mouth watering, he stroked the glistening hair between her legs. Lady rolled her hips forward. He slid the tip of his index finger along her clit. Her hips gave a spasm.

"I want you," she hissed, her eyes black with desire. She opened his trousers, sliding her hand in to scoop out his erection.

Diesel 10 scooted farther down, raised his hips and parted ways with his trousers. Then he fastened his hands on her inner thighs to push her legs apart. He watched her body open to accept his length as shadows of flame danced across her skin. She moaned, lowering her hips. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. He wished he could fit his entire body inside of her, but even that wouldn't have been enough.

He deftly turned her onto her back so that her head rested on the pillows. She curled her legs around his waist, locking her ankles. He claimed her body with every thrust of his hips, pounding into her over and over again. Her nails pierced the skin of his back as she combed down his spine, moaning his name in a low, throaty voice that was almost inhuman. She lifted her upper body to feed him her breasts; he took the left one in his mouth, impulsively biting down into the flesh until she screamed. Her voice bounced off the walls and tore into every nerve like a hot knife. He did the same to her right breast, making her scream even louder than before.

"Lady, I love you!" he bellowed as he shot his seed into her.

"Diesel 10," she whimpered, uncurling her legs from his waist. She stroked her breasts lazily with one hand while the other drifted to her crotch. With a little smile Harry withdrew his cock from her and scooted down the length of her body while teasing her with his tongue. Her skin was salty, tinged with the strawberry soap.

He dug the heel of his thumb into her clit and slid another finger inside her possessively. She was so wet that he easily could have fit all five fingers inside her.

"Diesel 10!" she screamed, clutching at his head as she writhed beneath him.

Diesel 10 withdrew his fingers, using his thumb and index finger to pull apart her lips. He stroked the tip of his tongue over her clit. Her body trembled around him, and she released a sigh that told him she was close. She moaned something unintelligible. For a second he hovered there looking at her across the length of her naked body. His eyes skimmed along the taut stomach, over the scattering of freckles, and stopped at the flattened mounds of her breasts. Just as she braced herself to scream again he put his mouth on her. His lips closed around her clit, his tongue sliding along her velvety walls while he simultaneously inhaled, sucking her into his mouth. She tasted tart, and sweet – she also tasted of him. His cock swelled as it dangled near her thigh.

He pushed her legs toward her chest to give him space to move. He propped himself on her thighs, grinding into her repeatedly. She clenched his tongue like it was his cock; the slickness of her opening made it hard for him to keep his tongue inside her, but he held on. Every once in awhile her hand would drift down to move things along, but he steered it away. He wanted to make her come all on his own. Within a few seconds, she did.


	5. Chapter 5

D10 and lady daytime sex part two

Diesel 10 bent to kiss her breast, sweeping his lips over the place where he'd bitten her. She sighed, her body rising beneath him. Heat accumulated in his belly and his cock twitched. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. Diesel 10, make love to me again. Keep making love to me until you have to go to work." There was tenderness in her voice that shot straight to his heart.

"We'll make love as much as you want." He looked into her eyes, brushing strands of hair off her forehead. Her hand curled around his neck, drawing him down to her.

He acquiesced easily, the fine hairs on the back of his neck standing at attention along with his erection. Her tongue darted out, skimming over his lips before she plunged it into his mouth. Diesel 10 grabbed her head between his hands in reciprocity, pulling her back up into his lap. Lady rolled her breasts along his chest, grinding her hips into his erection. When her nipples made contact with his, his nipples throbbed. He ached for her even as he was sheathed inside her. She moaned his name, undulating in his lap. The sound of her voice was like a siren song. If the head of the FBI bureau called with a life-or-death emergency, Diesel 10 was sure he wouldn't have the will to leave. Nothing could have torn him away from Lady at that moment.

Lady's breasts rolled and swayed. At every opportunity Diesel 10 embraced them with his mouth or tickled them with his tongue. He lifted the breasts, exposing the sensual curve underneath with the supple, moist skin that so rarely saw the light of day. Buried to the hilt, Diesel 10 arched his hips while he simultaneously pushed her breasts up and together. He rolled her nipples in his palms. He couldn't get enough of her breasts. She often remarked on how she didn't understand the fascination, but Diesel 10 loved that she was so generous with them. He also loved that she was so sensitive there.

"Oh! Oh! OH!" she screamed. Her breathing came in fast bursts. She dropped her hand between them, and she pushed her first two fingers into her clit. He rolled his sac against the back of her hand as their bodies moved together. A plethora of sensations pooled in his belly, building the pressure until it became so intense that it made him come before he was ready. He spilled into her so hard that it left him physically drained.

"No!" He moaned, falling into her. He wanted to curse his overly sensitive appendage even as it was still lodged inside her. "Bloody hell..."

"It's alright. Just watch me." Lady rose to her knees. Keeping the tip of his cock hidden in her she began to rub her crotch with her fingertips. She dipped one finger in, stroked the tip of him, and continued to tease her clit with the heel of her hand. Even through the fog of exhaustion the heat of arousal prickled along Diesel 10's shaft.

Lady threw her head back as the orgasm washed over her. Her mouth slackened and her hair swung into her face. Then she smiled. "How about that?" she said with a wink, pushing hair out of her face.

D10 grinned at his wife.


	6. Chapter 6

D10 and lady daytime sex part three

She kissed him tenderly, resting her forehead against his. "How much time do we have?"

"Let's not even think about that. Hang on," he answered, putting one arm under her legs and the other around her back. Then he stood, and carried her upstairs to bed where they made love until dawn. Then while Lady slept in his arms with her head on his chest, Diesel 10 lay awake, content just to watch her. Her chest rose and fell against him, her lips slightly pouted.

Before he knew it, the clock said seven-fifteen. Lady was firmly snuggled into him, her leg thrown over his with her ankle locked between his feet. He moved a little but then stopped to look at her for a few more seconds. He kissed her hair, stroking it.

"Mm, Diesel 10..." she murmured drowsily. Her eyes fluttered, squinting as they focused on his face. She sighed. "You're leaving."

"I really have to get in the shower," he answered, but still didn't move.

"Can I give you something before you go?"

Diesel 10 was about to ask what that was, but then he felt her grab his half-formed erection. Immediately the appendage swelled in her hand. His hips rose off the mattress, pushing back against the pressure in his groin. "Not...sure...we...have...time!" he said, clutching at the mattress.

"There's always time for this." Lady pushed away the covers and crawled down to position herself between his legs. Her breasts dangled tantalizingly like ripe fruit. Her bright red nipples were hard, taunting him. Diesel 10's tongue adhered to the roof of his mouth, his eyes riveted.

On her knees she arched her hips forward, gliding her slit along the length of his shaft. Diesel 10 moaned, impulsively reaching for her, but she simply smiled and shook her head. "This is better," she said. She proved it by throwing her hair back behind her shoulder, lowering her head and sliding her perfectly rounded mouth onto him.

He was in another realm the instant he felt her tongue roll over his velvety tip. She went slowly, taking him in a little at a time. Each time she did, she pulled back a little and then dove back in to take even more. He was so hard he couldn't understand why he hadn't already come. He thrust his hips higher. She took him in all the way, cupping his sac and rolling his balls in her hand as she sucked. She gagged slightly but quickly regained control. She kept sliding her mouth up and down until he finally couldn't take it any more. He screamed, bracing himself against the hot pressure in his groin. Lady withdrew her head just in time for him to spill himself all over the sheets. Some of it got on her belly.

"Holy hell," he exclaimed, breathing heavily. His heart raced.

"Just thought I'd give you something to remember me by while you're catching all the bad guys," Lady draped her body over his, with her hands braced on the mattress. Diesel 10 toyed with her breasts, cupping them as he looked into her eyes.

"As if I'd ever forget. In fact, I don't know how in hell I'm going to concentrate now."

"Oh, I know you'll be fine. Because when you get home again, there's more where this came from. Say hello to mister hotchner for me," she said with a wink, and then she hopped off the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Diesel 10's distraction

lady moaned in agreement and tried to turn as smoothly and enticingly as possible, so of course she managed to loose her balance and nearly hit her head on the hard edge of the tub. Not to mention that the bathwater seemed to grow a mind of its own as it splashed all over the place, including the bathroom floor.

As she righted herself, she could hear Diesel 10 laughing. She tried to shoot him an annoyed look, but her own laughter came out instead.

"Shut it, diesel 10," she said, swatting his arm.

He put his arms up, palms out in defence. His eyes were lit up with a spark that seemed to come less and less often, and lady felt her heart do a flip-flop. She quickly grabbed his hands and kissed him hard. as she settled down in diesel 10's lap. His evident erection was just at her stomach, and suddenly things weren't so amusing any more.

When they ran out of air and pulled back, lady looked into his golden eyes He was looking at her with such lust that lady felt herself melt. She wondered if the lust she was feeling was just as evident in her eyes as well.

The moment Diesel 10's hands were free, they flew to her hips, pulling her closer to him, his erection digging into her stomach. lady leaned over the side of the tub, while diesel 10 took the opportunity to kiss her collarb

lady leaned her head back as he kissed and licked his way down to her breast. Her hips pulsed forward on their own accord, the water splashing against her skin in waves. It felt lovely and erotic.

Diesel 10 breathed her name and took a nipple gently between his teeth. When he flicked his tongue out against it, lady's hips thrust forward and she moaned Diesel 10's name.

"I want you inside me now. Please." Her voice sounded urgent and desperate, but she didn't care. Her only care was that diesel 10 was lifting her hips, and she positioned herself above him. When she thrust down on him, she closed her eyes and moaned.

He left a firm hand on her hip, his fingers gripping her skin as she thrust forward. His other hand trailed up her body to cup her breast.

lady opened her eyes slightly, her lids heavy. diesel 10 stared at her, his jaw slack and brow wet with perspiration. He licked his lips, and lady could feel herself rocking closer to the edge. She squeezed her muscles, trying to pull him closer.

Diesel 10 moaned and ran his finger over her nipple, causing more sparks.

"Fuck, you're beautiful."

Water splashed against their skin, and their thrusts grew faster and more frantic. diesel 10's hand slid down to her cunt, and his fingers rubbed at her clit. lady fell forward, her lips on his neck, her breasts pressed against his chest.

Sparks went through her body and she could barely breathe, gasping for air as she shuddered in Diesel 10's hand.

Her hips thrust erratically and her nails dug into Diesel 10's skin as she rode her orgasm, everything feeling a bit different immersed in water.

As she came down, and began to regain her senses, she licked Diesel 10's neck and tightened the walls around his penis. He was gripping at her hips and his head was thrown back.

She licked his ear and whispered his name, her fingers drawing circles on his neck.

Diesel 10 jerked forward with a sudden urgency. He turned his head and captured lady's lips in a hot, wet kiss. His body shuddered as he came.

As his muscles started to relax, he lifted his hands to her face and held her there as he kissed her.

"lady," he muttered, pulling away.

She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder as a wave of tiredness rushed through her.

After a moment, she leaned back and turned in the water, this time more successfully, so that diesel 10 was holding her from behind. She leaned back on him and took a deep breath.

"Thank you," diesel 10 mumbled, his voice thick.

lady smiled. "Do I make a good distraction, then?" she asked semi-playfully.

diesel 10 paused, and lady looked up at him. He was frowning and looked confused. "You're not a distraction."

She tensed up, suddenly very uncertain. "Huh?"

"You're not a distraction," he repeated. "You're real."

Feeling sudden warmth run through her chest, lady felt overwhelmed. "Real?" She didn't quite know what that meant, but it seemed important.

"I-" He looked like he didn't know what to say. "I couldn't do this without you."

lady briefly met his eye. He looked… embarrassed. Snuggling up against his chest, she bit her lip and couldn't think of anything to say but one thing.

"I'll always be here for you, diesel 10."


	8. Chapter 8

Drunk sex

lady laughed a bit; the vibrations of her laughter spreading pleasantly through Diesel 10's body. Breathing in the flowery scent of her hair, diesel 10 moved his hands onto the soft skin of her back. He traced the curve of her spine, eventually reaching the top of her bum. Grinning, he squeezed her arse cheeks hard enough to make her yelp. Rather than scolding him verbally, lady moved her head a little to the left, and bit one of diesel 10's pyjama covered nipples. diesel 10 groaned, wondering whether that move was meant to be unpleasant, because it failed spectacularly then. lady sucked firmly, at the same time tickling the bare skin of his stomach in earnest. Torn between jolts of pleasure coming from lady's mouth, and unpleasant feeling spread by her tickling fingers, diesel 10 managed to yell out, "lady!" in a satisfyingly scolding voice.

lady released his abused nipple, leaving a wet spot on his pyjama top, and giggling, she moved downwards, pulling the covers away from diesel 10's body. She looked up at him with wicked marooned eyes, and then kissed his stomach as though in apology. After nipping her way to the dark patch of hair just above his pyjama bottoms, she paused, nuzzling her nose and cheek there for a second. That was far more pleasant than tickling. diesel 10's stomach muscles clenched and his breath hitched when lady moved her head above the bulge in his pyjamas, breathing hotly over it. diesel 10's hips twitched upwards hopefully.

lady smirked at him and then mercifully, hooked her thumbs into the waistband of diesel 10's pyjamas, pulling them down together with his boxers. diesel 10 exhaled sharply as cold air hit his cock, and then shivered as lady's hair fell forward, tickling his thighs and balls. Squirming at the tickling that just wouldn't stop, diesel 10 reached down to move lady's hair out of the way, realizing only then that lady was doing that on purpose.

"Tickling is not fun. Stop it!" diesel 10 burst out.

lady laughed and in a flash, she bent down and grabbed his cock, enveloping it in the hotness of her mouth. diesel 10 forgot his complaints instantly. He put both of his hands on the bed and grabbed the sheets, willing himself not to arch upwards. He lost that battle quickly — his hips jerked and he raised his arse off the bed, only to be pressed back down sharply when lady grabbed his hips with her hands. Her hands were small and delicate looking but, due to endless training, she was quite strong and she held him firmly down without much effort. She took him deeply into her mouth, but not as deeply diesel 10 knew she could. She set a slow teasing pace, letting him slip out of her mouth completely, and then swirling her tongue at the head. Occasionally, her finger trailed off behind his balls to press on his perineum, making diesel 10 shudder before the finger would teasingly move away.

It took too long and diesel 10 needed more, but lady was apparently happy to keep her tortuous pace. "lady," diesel 10 whined just a little.

With a sharp suck, that threatened to pull out diesel 10's brain, a slurp and a pop, lady raised her head and looked at him reproachfully. "Aren't you a complainer today?" She sighed and moved to stand. "I think I'll have to go and take one of the club guys on their offer."

diesel 10 sat bolt upright as lady actually stood and turned. His pyjamas, wrapped around his thighs, hampered him, but he still managed to grab her around the waist and pull her down on the bed. She landed on his lap with a squeal, still laughing as diesel 10 pressed her back flush against his chest. He buried his head in her hair and growled against her neck, making lady laugh harder.

"You're driving me insane," diesel 10 complained some more, biting the delicate skin beneath the mass of marooned.

lady shivered and stopped laughing. "Oh?" she asked in a low voice.

diesel 10 raised his head to look at her. lady tipped her head back on his shoulder and stared at him with a dark gaze and flushed cheeks. "Insane enough to do what?" she taunted, the corner of her mouth twitching.

diesel 10 needed no further encouragement. He held lady's waist with one hand and grabbed her hip with another. He rose up a little, making them both kneel on the bed and then took his cock in hand, guiding it between lady's thighs. He felt slippery silkiness, and he teased her for a second, sliding his cock over her wetness. lady moaned and wriggled, her hand coming between her legs to grab diesel 10's arousal and lead him where she wanted him.

They both moaned loudly as he slid into her in one slow move.

"That's all you got?" lady panted.

Miffed, diesel 10 cupped her breasts with both of his hands, and pinched her nipples, none too gently between his forefingers and thumbs. lady gasped and arched, and then almost screamed as diesel 10 redrew from her body only to slam back in with a sharp twitch of his hips.

lady threw her head back, her long hair tickling diesel 10's chest, making diesel 10 wonder if it was possible that lady was doing that on purpose. But at that point he hardly cared. He continued to thrust harshly, driving into lady fast, and pausing occasionally to pull out completely and then slam back with a deep thrust. lady grabbed his hands that were still teasing her nipples and pushed back, her cries of pleasure sounding broken as her head was tipped far back. diesel 10 took a moment to marvel at her flexibility, but then lady cried out and after a series of loud Oh!-s she clamped down on his cock so hard diesel 10 felt dizzy for a second.

lady shuddered and collapsed forward, catching herself on her elbows. Only after she squeezed him firmly with her inner muscles, did diesel 10 realize he had stopped moving. Eager to rectify that mistake, diesel 10 took hold of lady's hips to keep her steady, and pulled out, thrusting back in with a cry and a shudder. lady rose up on her hands and circled her hips in such a delicious way, diesel 10 considered to stop moving altogether, and let lady do all the work. But he was too far gone to control his body anymore. With several harsh jerks of his hips, he stiffened and came inside lady, clutching her body much too hard, undoubtedly leaving bruises on the pale skin.

They stayed in that position for a while longer, breathing heavily until lady groaned and pushed back harshly. diesel 10 took the hint, sliding out of her. He let himself fall backwards on the bed, but not before he grabbed lady around the waist, and pulled her on top of him. They landed down awkwardly in a tangle of limbs. lady still had the energy to laugh as she squirmed and wriggled until she turned and managed to drape her body over diesel 10's, looking up at him and supporting her weight on her elbows that dug sharply into diesel 10's chest.

"See? I am fun when I'm drunk," she said happily.

Reluctant to deny that, but not willing to agree with it, diesel 10 gripped her upper arms and pulled her towards him for a kiss. She went willingly, pressing her lips to his and promptly sliding her tongue into his mouth, demonstrating that she still had quite a bit of energy left. She pulled back after a couple of breathless moments, and looked at him with warm marooned eyes.


End file.
